Ja-janken & God speed
by Salika Rose
Summary: Viñetas que reflejan el porqué Ja-janken es divertido y God Speed es pueril. [04 "DEA"]. Killua en ese momento no pudo llorar, no pudo alegrarse. Se sentía roto y confuso. Gon le había partido el corazón, el alma, la vida, el espíritu.
1. Chapter 1

Estoy muy metida en HxH (send help). Historias de Killua y Gon deben haber infinitas (digo, posibilidades infinitas de au's, headcanons, etc.) así que contribuyo a la causa con humildes viñetas. (Además me puse el reto de escribir un fic con 10,000 palabras ...)

HxH es de Togashi Yoshihiro.

Resumen: Viñetas que reflejan el porqué "Ja-janken" es divertido y "God Speed" es pueril.

* * *

**01**

**"Entropía y tiempo negativos"**

* * *

Killua está muerto de amor.

La sangre le recubre los poros de la piel de marfil. Es cálida, acogedora, envolvente, pero absorbe cual agua su calor.

Le hela los huesos, la aorta, el corazón de niño enamorado.

Killua solo piensa en Gon.

Gon, Gon, Gon.

En el chico-naturaleza de orbes gigantes traídos desde Júpiter con voz de dulce de anís y aroma a sudor del que huele bien.

Se lamenta y quiere llorar. Nubarrones grises en su mente. Se deja vencer. Nada importa si no pudo serle útil a su púlsar.

La cueva subterránea se pinta de grises, Killua ya no quiere ver la realidad donde no pudo ayudar al chico de cabellos puntiagudos.

[Su vida se escapa de la atmósfera]

Hay mucho sufrimiento en aquel pequeño niño con cabellos de peonías blancas. Arrastrando culpa en su corazón. Dejando su caja aún más rota de sentimientos.

Sin embargo, un pulpo con alma de calamar se acerca. Agitado, preocupado. [¿Será su preocupación por él?]

Ikalgo llega al rescate. No puede dejar que aquel chico pierda la vida.

Le ha marcado el corazón ahora veleidoso. Con sus palabras _cools_ y reconfortantes. [¿En serio un ser como él puede ser considerado genial?]

El pulpo le toca una de sus manos malditas [manchadas esta vez de su propia sangre], sus miradas se cruzan y le transmite la importancia de seguir con vida.

"Pulpo..."

"¡Que no me llames pulpo!"

La hormiga-quimera con alma centeallante lo carga sobre sí. Comienza la carrera contra el tiempo, la traición a sus compañeros.

Killua a penas puede articular palabras, su vida congelándose, perdiendo el rastro de su consciencia.

Ikalgo no dejará que el chico órbitas abisales muera, pues lo sabe, la vida necesita que Killua viva. [Para salvar a Gon (de sí mismo), a Alluka (del encierro demoníaco) y a él mismo (de sus pensamientos)].

Además, Ikalgo posee otra razón poderosa para actuar así: La bondad en el chico con el corazón fragmentado es tan radiante que es imposible abandonarle.

Mientras es llevado por los conductos subterráneos, en la inconsciencia, Zoldyck se diluye en aroma a sudor del que huele bien y en dulce de anís. Incluso en aquel momento su mente le juega chueco, pensando que ahora podrá hacerse más fuerte para pelear hombro a hombro con su púlsar.

[Pues es un secreto a voces, Killua es un niño enamorado de un púlsar que le quema y lo lleva a suicidios involuntarios. Es bien sabido que tarde o temprano deberán separarse por el bien de ambos, pero mientras ese día llegue, Zoldyck disfrutará de las quemaduras de tercer grado producto de su amor pueril. Ruega porque los instantes juntos se extiendan al infinito y el tiempo llegue a un punto donde se detenga (un agujero negro los consuma) y se vuelva negativo (es consciente de que eso es **imposible**, tal cual lo es una **entropía negativa**) y no pueda seguir ocultándolo y su púlsar le declare el amor que tanto anhela y vivan sonrientes mientras el chico dulce de anís le enseña a pescar...

y sentir ese sentimiento de amor/ternura mezcla de admiración/embelesamiento no se sienta mal por creerse no merecedor de la presencia del chico más intrépido del Supercúmulo de Virgo...

Y tal vez, solo tal vez no tengan que separar sus caminos.]


	2. Chapter 2

Siempre he querido un fic con ese nombre. De las cosas weirdas que me componen.

* * *

**02**

**"Crybabies"**

* * *

Killua está desgarrado. Las lágrimas inundan su piel cremosa, ruedan por sus mejillas y empapan su playera gris.

Los ojos de Gon inmediatamente se ponen brillosos en clara señal de un llanto próximo. "Lo siento, nunca quise hacer que llores, no fue mi intención-" Y el pelinegro suelta las palabras atropelladas, le toca el rostro [con sus manos callosas que queman] y su voz se quiebra y todo Gon es un desbarajuste [porque es débil ante Killua, porque su corazón duele al ver al chico con la fragilidad expuesta, porque es un monstruo al provocar desdicha en aquél ser de amor puro].

Killua no puede contenerse. Se hiperventila y su rostro se contrae innumerables veces. Las lágrimas no dejan de llover, una tras otra, marcando un ritmo constante, sus labios tiemblan y la piel de su rostro se torna roja.

El albino no puede articular palabras, de su boca salen sonidos que no ajustan ninguna. "Ngh, n-no, Gon, ngh la c-c-culpa es mía." [Por ponerse sentimental y perderse en aquellos ojos de Júpiter].

Gon, quien ha comenzado a soltar las lágrimas, tiene el rostro rojo y de su nariz caen mocos transparentes, niega con la cabeza.

Porque no, en serio no es culpa del chico frente a él. Es culpa suya. Le ha dicho al albino que lo ha extrañado como un demente, que sentía todo lo que pasó con las hormigas-quimera, le confesó que se sentía desdichado por saberse un traidor a la amistad y que no se sentía merecedor de ella [ni de su presencia, ni de todas las aventuras juntos, ni siquiera del hecho de que aquel chico le mire con sus órbitas azul-pueril-hechizante], y que lo quería, le amaba tanto que dolía, que asfixiaba. Y que en cada uno de los segundos lejos le añoraba, se sentía enfermo de nostalgia.

Y es que sí. Son pubertos de 14 años, no entienden de amores y amistades. No hay límites para lo que sienten, son torpes y viven en la deriva del caudal de sentimientos. Son dos niños llorando penas que no son penas. Porque hay más de lo dicho, hay contexto detrás de todo.

Killua niega de igual forma. Él llora porque eso es más de lo que jamás imaginó. Porque cuando él daba y daba [y Gon recibía y recibía] nunca esperó nada a cambio, (quizá solo la sonrisa de Freecss) y el que el chico le haya dedicado sus pensamientos y le confiese el amor interminable que siente hacia él es irreal, útopico, es una epifanía demasiado buena. Killua se vuelve el ser más feliz en todo el cosmos.

Y Gon llora porque Killua no debe llorar, porque aquél chico se merece millones de hectáreas de flores silvestres de colores, porque se merece las estrellas del cielo observable y más allá, porque se merece toneladas de dulces que no sacan caries [de esos hechos de amor].

Ambos sienten demasiado, tanto que explotan en lágrimas dulces.

"Killuaaaaa". Gon no aguanta no decir su nombre, bálsamo de corazón, hechizo revitalizador.

Las gargantas escuecen, los ojos arden y se hinchan debido a lo salado.

En su reencuentro, el chico-naturaleza y el chico-universo son un par de bebés llorones.

* * *

Notas:

La parte final es con cariño.


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

**"Killua"**

* * *

Killua tiene 13 años, le falta un diente de leche por caérsele y es inhóspitamente la chica más enamorada del mundo.

Ella lo sabe, se lo repite, ¡es un disparate!

Pero es Gon y su aroma a selva. Es Gon y sus mejillas tersas y cara de niño bien que le atormentan.

"Oye, Killua, ¿me prestarías tus apuntes?"

Y secretamente Gon es el chico fan número uno de la albina. Hay algo en ella que le encanta.

A veces sueña que están en una isla y la fémina es un chico dentro de sus sueños, y los lup-dups de su corazón se aceleran al infinito. A decir verdad, siente que esa es la vez número 29 que siente esa conexión mágica con Killua. Y aunque le encanta verla y deleitarse con su cabello blanco a los hombros y sus pestañas fuera de la órbita, le encanta aún más su versión masculina. Gon no se cohíbe, en el fondo sabe que Killua es Killua sea como sea [pero eso no evita que le guste más de chico, con cabellos desprolijos y aroma místico].

"¡Ah, c-claro!" La chica se vuelve torpe frente a él, se le vuelve la mente un flujo de ideas atropellado. Las mejillas transparentes se le pintan de rojo, su expresión se vuelve chistosa. Killua no es una chica torpe o distraída, pero con Gon sucede algo muy extraño. Se vuelve bastante difusa.

Gon sonríe luciérnagas. "Killua, gracias." Al moreno le alegra decir «Killua». Le encantan las vibraciones sonoras producidas al decir su nombre.

La chica de órbitas azules se siente feliz de tener la amistad del moreno. "Sí, sí, lo que digas. ¿Hiciste la tarea?". Se antepone a la situación a sabiendas que no puede ser demasiado blanda con el chico [porque de ser así el mundo le daría vueltas e inevitablemente Freecss se daría cuenta de la atracción-propensión que siente hacia él].

Además, hay cosas a esa edad más importantes que el amor infinito de Gon y Killua: Los deberes escolares.

"¿Había tarea?" Y esa frase desencaja a la albina.

Le da un golpe merecido al moreno, ¿la razón? el nivel de irresponsabilidad de Freecss.


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

**"DEA"**

13 veces usó su nen para revivir a Gon. Fue difícil, el corazón del chico no quería latir de nuevo.

Killua estaba en pánico, todas las alertas de su cuerpo activadas, sin embargo, en una dicotomía, estaba inusualmente tranquilo, sus pensamientos se concentraban en una única cosa: revivir a Gon.

Lo podría jurar; su respiración se detuvo, su metabolismo se frenó y su sangre dejó de correr por su cuerpo. Toda su energía se concentraba en hacer que Gon viviera. No había otra prioridad.

Cuando sintió al chico volver a la vida, el tiempo volvió a correr, pero le costó años de vida, sintió que cambió su tiempo de vida por el del chico. Pero eso estaba bien. Eso él quería. Zoldyck vivía si Freecss lo hacía.

Ese episodio de su vida nunca se lo ha contado a nadie. Está enterrado. No hubo testigos, solo el cuerpo inerte de Neferpitou.

Killua en ese momento no pudo llorar, no pudo alegrarse. Se sentía roto y confuso.

Gon le había partido el corazón, el alma, la vida, el espíritu.

Y aún así jamás podría reclamarle.

Después de todo, Killua llegó a pensar en un suicidio de amantes, algo que, por supuesto, Gon rechazó.

Quizá eso es lo que más le rompió. El rechazo del moreno [expresado en su muerte por insulsos instantes].

Killua hoy por hoy guarda ese episodio como una cicatriz.

Un hecho de que los amigos tienen límites [para bien o para mal] y hay que respetarlos por más fuertes que sean los sentimientos.

* * *

DEA: Desfribalador externo automático


End file.
